


Blood Brothers

by Omega_White



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Coping, Difficult Decisions, Drama, Gen, Revenge
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_White/pseuds/Omega_White
Summary: „Und… wenn du einen Spaziergang durch den Garten des Lebens machst… Was würdest du zu sehen erwarten…?“Sasukes Traum ist es, endlich Rache an seinem Bruder nehmen zu können. Doch die Konfrontation verläuft anders als geplant.Inspiriert von dem gleichnamigen Lied von Iron Maiden.





	Blood Brothers

BLOOD BROTHERS 

-  
-  
-

„Und… wenn du einen Spaziergang durch den Garten des Lebens machst… Was würdest du zu sehen erwarten…?“ 

-  
-  
-

Der Weg ist lang. 

Die Straße schlängelt sich von Weggabelung zu Weggabelung, und bei jedem Schritt werden Staubwolken in die Luft gewirbelt. 

Es ist viel Staub, es sind viele Schritte. 

Er rennt. 

Der Weg ist lang. 

Der Weg ist schwer. Schwer für ihn. Er rennt… seiner Bestimmung entgegen. 

Schon weiß er nicht mehr, wie sein Leben sich in eine derartige Richtung bewegen konnte. Die Gesichter seiner früheren Freunde hat er längst vergessen. 

Er kennt noch das Gefühl. Das Gefühl, das er damals hatte, wenn er bei ihnen war. Doch es ist schon lange nicht mehr als ein verblassender Traum. Mit jedem Tag ein wenig unschärfer. 

Er ist schon fast der Meinung, diese Zeit hat nie existiert, und die Erinnerung ist nicht mehr als eine weitere Folter, die ihn täglich quält. Ein weiterer geistiger Terror, der ihm nachts den Schlaf raubt. 

Alles Schöne und Gute und Reine ist nichts als trügerischer Irrglaube. Nicht für ihn bestimmt. Orochimaru hat dafür gesorgt, dass der Junge längst daran glaubt. Er hat dafür gesorgt, dass der Junge jetzt hier ist. 

Hier, auf dem Weg. 

Seine Füße sind staubig und wund. Er spürt sie kaum. 

Sein Körper schmerzt und seine Haut brennt. Er spürt nicht mehr als sein Herz, das schlägt. Nicht mehr als den Wind, der sein Haar zerzaust. Nicht mehr als die Kraft, die durch seine Adern strömt wie flüssiges Feuer. 

Ein Hochgefühl pulsiert in dem Jungen. 

Der Junge hat Angst. Sasuke… Das ist sein Name. Und er ist auf dem Weg. Auf dem Weg, das zu tun, wovon er so lange so sehnlichst geträumt hat. 

Er musste so viele Opfer bringen. Doch sie alle waren es wert. Er hätte seinen besten Freund ermordet, um diesen Tag zu erleben. Doch dazu musste es nicht kommen. Er hat gekämpft, er hat geweint, er hat geblutet. Nur für diesen einen Tag. 

Für diesen einen Augenblick. 

„ITACHI!“ 

Ein Schrei, aus vollem Herzen, und voller Hass. 

Ein Schrei. Denn er ist da. 

Itachi ist hier, irgendwo in diesem Wald, zu dessen Wurzeln die Straße den Jungen geführt hat. Entschlossen setzt dieser seinen Weg fort, langsamer jetzt, vorsichtig an den dicht stehenden Bäumen vorbei schleichend, angefüllt mit Adrenalin. 

Ein Knacken, ein Rascheln, nur der Wind in den Blättern. Irgendwo zwitschert ein Vogel sein einsames Lied. Und in der Ferne… In der Ferne rauscht ein Bach. Und die Füße des Jungen bewegen sich wie in Trance. 

Ein sanftes Gefälle führt hinab zum Wasser. Die Erde ist weich von Moos und Tannennadeln, und auch Blumen wachsen hier, ihre weiße Blütenpracht zur Sonne erhoben. Einzelne Strahlen finden ihren Weg durch die Baumkronen und brechen sich auf dem Wasser, sodass der Bach in funkelndes Gold getaucht scheint. Ein schöner Ort… Doch Sasuke hat längst allen Sinn für Schönheit verloren. Er bleibt stehen, beugt sich über den Bach und... sieht sein Spiegelbild zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit. 

Das Wasser ist wie ein verschwommener Spiegel, es fängt für einen kurzen Moment all das ein, was über ihm ist. Es rauscht vorbei und schon ist man wieder vergessen. Das Leben setzt sich zusammen aus flüchtigen Augenblicken, die wir zu fassen versuchen. 

Nur für einen kurzen Moment sieht der Junge das Abbild seines Vaters im Wasser, verschwommen und viel zu weit fort. Eine Bewegung, das Bild im Wasser scheint zu winken… 

„Sasuke.“ 

…Doch es ist Itachi, der lautlos hinter den Jungen getreten ist. Und der Junge springt auf und fährt herum. Er stolpert zurück, mitten in den Bach, und seine Schuhe füllen sich mit Wasser. Er merkt es kaum. 

„Warum bist du hier, Sasuke?“ 

Für die Ewigkeit eines Herzschlags ist alles, was von dem Kämpfer Sasuke übrigbleibt, eine Flut von Erinnerungen und hilflos geweitete Augen. Ein Zittern, ein Kloß im Hals, das Rauschen des Wassers. 

Und all die alten Wunden brechen wieder auf. 

„Itachi!“ 

So viel Hass, so viel Verbitterung in diesem einen Wort. Wie kann ein einzelner Mensch so viel Schmerz empfinden? Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten, Füße bewegen sich vorsichtig zurück, Schritt für Schritt für Schritt, um am anderen Ufer des seichten Baches festen Halt zu finden. 

„Du weißt genau, warum ich hier bin!“ 

Itachi schweigt für eine Weile, mustert sein Gegenüber mit wachsamem Blick. Mit einem Blick, der sagt „Ich kenne diesen Jungen“. Mit einem Blick, der fragt „Wie viel Hass kann man empfinden?“. 

„Wenn Blicke Schmerz zufügen könnten, würde ich mich jetzt vermutlich auf dem Boden winden“, meint Itachi ruhig, und Sasuke schnaubt wütend. 

„Das wirst du noch früh genug, glaub mir das.“ 

„Wie meinst du das?“, verlangt Itachi zu wissen, und diese überflüssige Frage bringt Sasuke nur noch mehr in Rage. 

„Ich bring dich um!“ Eine klare Aussage. Eine bebende Stimme. Eiskalte Augen. Und Itachi scheint schockiert. 

„Wir sind Brüder“, sagt er. 

„Das sind wir schon lange nicht mehr“, entgegnet Sasuke. 

Itachi mustert den Jungen mit eindringlichem Blick. „Und ob wir das sind“, sagt er, und Schärfe liegt in seiner Stimme. „Du weißt, dass wir das sind.“ 

Der schwarze Mantel mit den blutroten Mustern weht seicht im Wind. Itachis Haare sind zerzaust, seine Wangen gerötet. Auch er scheint gerannt zu sein. Seine Füße sind staubig. Er sieht gar nicht aus wie der eiskalte Killer, der er ist. Aber nichts kann die Vergangenheit ungeschehen machen. 

„Du hast unsere Eltern ermordet!“, bricht es aus Sasuke hervor. Er erträgt es nicht, dass Itachi so ruhig vor ihm steht, und dass die Sonnenstrahlen sich so friedlich auf dem Wasser brechen, während in seinem Inneren das Chaos tobt. „Du hast unsere ganze Familie auf dem Gewissen!“ 

Itachi seufzt und schließt kurz die Augen. Oh, wie kann er es wagen, so gequält auszusehen?! Woher nimmt er das Recht dazu?! 

„Und dafür willst du jetzt Rache nehmen, ja?“, fragt er ruhig, und alles in Sasuke schreit „Ja, JA, zur Hölle, ich habe seit jenem Tag an nichts anderes gedacht!!!“ 

„Denkst du denn, du bist stark genug dafür?“ fährt Itachi fort, und diese einfache Frage wirkt wie Öl auf dem Feuer, das sich Sasukes Zorn nennt.

„Unterschätze mich bloß nicht!“ schreit dieser. „Du weißt nicht, wie stark ich geworden bin!“ 

„Was denn, durch dein Training mit Orochimaru?!“ Itachis Stimme klingt spöttisch und das schneidet den Jungen tiefer als jedes Messer es jemals könnte. Und jetzt lacht er auch noch! Es ist nur ein sehr leises, kontrolliertes Lachen, doch damit verhöhnt Itachi all die harten Jahre, die Sasuke gebraucht hat um stärker zu werden. 

„Nichts für ungut, aber kann es Orochimaru nicht ziemlich egal sein, wer von uns beiden den Kampf gewinnt?“ fährt Itachi fort. „Ist er nicht derjenige, der so besessen ist vom Sharingan?“ 

Jetzt ist Sasuke derjenige, der lacht. „Glaub mir, Itachi, ich habe schon dafür gesorgt, dass Orochimaru mich anständig trainiert! Mein Körper ist ein geringer Preis für die Rache, die ich –“ 

„Du NARR!!!“ brüllt Itachi, und der Hohn in seiner Stimme ist wie weggeblasen. „Du VERDAMMTER NARR, du wirfst dein Leben weg, nur um dich an mir RÄCHEN zu können?!“ 

Itachi wirkt aufrichtig zornig, aufrichtig verblüfft, … ja eventuell ein klein wenig enttäuscht. Doch Sasuke ist sich da nicht sicher. Der Ausbruch seines Bruders – seines Feindes, seines FEINDES, er ist nicht länger sein Bruder – schockiert ihn. Der Ausbruch seines Feindes macht ihn wütend, er… beschämt ihn. Wie kann Itachi es wagen, seine Beweggründe infrage zu stellen, wie kann er es wagen, sich in irgendeiner Art und Weise ein Urteil über ihn zu bilden – 

„Ich hatte mehr von dir erwartet, Brüderchen“, fährt Itachi fort, „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du dein Leben in den Griff bekommst. Was denkst du denn, warum ich dich damals verschont habe?! Hat mein kleiner Bruder denn rein gar nichts gelernt?“ 

„NENN MICH NICHT SO!!!“ kreischt Sasuke.

Auf einmal kann er es nicht mehr ertragen. Den stechenden Blick seines Gegenübers, die wissenden Augen, die ihn zu durchschauen scheinen, die überlegene Haltung, die friedliche Atmosphäre des Waldes, es ist zu viel für ihn, er hat sich so lange auf diesen Augenblick vorbereitet, es ist zu viel, wie kann man sich jemals auf einen solchen Moment vorbereiten, es ist einfach – 

Er durchquert den Bach mit schnellen Schritten, schnell, so schnell, für ungeübte Augen kaum sichtbar. Er spürt nicht das Wasser, er spürt nicht den Wind, er spürt nur den Blick seines Bruders und das reicht, um ungeahnte Kräfte zu entfesseln. Alles, was in ihm steckt, all die Wut, all der Hass, all die Verbitterung, die sich über viele Jahre angestaut hat, legt er in seinen Schlag, ein Schlag so hart wie Stein, schärfer noch als das Kunai in seiner Hand. Er will damit töten, er will damit rächen, er will endlich abschließen mit seiner Vergangenheit. Mit Schwung lässt er seine Arme nieder fahren auf den Hals seines Feindes, er kann das Blut schon beinahe riechen… 

Itachis Finger umschließen die Handgelenke des Jungen mit eiserner Kraft. Er dreht sie zur Seite. Die Knochen knacken gefährlich. Sasuke stöhnt auf. Und das Kunai landet auf dem weichen Waldboden, beinahe lautlos. „Hast du denn gar nichts gelernt?!“, zischt Itachi dem Jungen ins Gesicht. „Hast du tatsächlich geglaubt, mich bezwingen zu können?! Lächerlich!“ 

Mit einem Ruck stößt er den Jungen nach hinten. Dieser taumelt zurück, stolpert, verliert den Halt auf den glitschigen Steinen im Wasser. Der Länge nach fällt er hin, sofort werden seine Beine vom Wasser umspült. Scharfkantige Steine schneiden sich in seine Haut, doch Sasuke merkt es kaum. Wie kann das sein, fragt er sich, wie in Trance. Er hat mir versprochen… Ich kann nicht… Ich darf nicht verlieren…

„Du kleiner Narr!“ ruft Itachi. „Dein Hass und deine lächerlichen Rachegedanken haben dir wohl den Verstand vernebelt! Bist du noch ein Shinobi?! Weißt du noch, was es bedeutet, unseren Weg zu gehen?! Wenn du dich nur von deinen Gefühlen leiten lässt, bist du ein leichtes Opfer für die, die das ausnutzen können!“ 

„Was weißt du schon!“ Sasuke hört die Worte seines Bruders wie aus weiter Ferne. „Du hast mich zu dem gemacht, was ich bin!“ 

„Ich habe dein Leben verschont!“ 

„Und wozu?! Wenn nicht, um deine Missetaten zu vergelten!“ 

„Wir sind Brüder“, sagt Itachi, so als würde dies alles erklären. 

„Sie waren unsere Eltern!“ 

„Ja, das waren sie- Na und?! Sie sind tot!“ 

“Weil DU sie ermordet hast!” 

„Weil sie SHINOBI waren! Sie haben ihren Weg selbst gewählt! Sasuke! Jeder Mensch, der den Pfad der Waffen wählt, muss damit rechnen, auch von einer solchen getötet zu werden! Du warst damals noch jung, du hast damals noch so wenig verstanden- Von deinem heutigen Blickpunkt aus beurteilt- Würde es dich überraschen, wenn ich dir sagte, unser Vater war ein korruptes Schwein, das sich von Konohas gerissensten Verbrechern hat bezahlen lassen?! Unser ganzer Clan hat es gewusst und rein gar nichts dagegen unternommen! Im Gegenteil – Sie haben unseren Vater gedeckt, um des Geldes und der Macht willen! Unser Vater hätte die Stadt beschützen sollen, doch in Wirklichkeit hat er-“ 

„HÖR AUF!“, schreit Sasuke, der es nicht ertragen kann, wie Itachi das Andenken seines Vaters beschmutzt. „DAS IST NICHT WAHR!“ 

„Woher willst du das wissen, kleiner Bruder?“, entgegnet Itachi ruhig. „Ich verstehe dich schon... Jeder kleine Junge sieht in seinem Vater so etwas wie ein unfehlbares Ideal... Und wie leicht ist es doch für dich, daran festzuhalten! Wie leicht ist es doch, in Schwarz und Weiß zu denken und deine Familie als arme Opfer und deinen Bruder als Bösewicht darzustellen...“ 

„Du bist völlig krank!“ 

„Das mag sein“, gibt Itachi zu. „Doch nicht nur ich! Wenn ich schon krank bin, dann bist du es auch! Und nicht nur wir - Alle sind es! Warum bin ICH derjenige, dem du alles Schlechte anrechnest?! Warum fängst du nicht mit deinem Lehrmeister an? Weißt du denn nicht, wie viele unschuldige Menschen für Orochimarus Experimente ihr Leben lassen mussten, nur weil er es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat, ewig zu leben?! Und SIE waren wirklich unschuldig! Wie viele von ihnen haben nie eine Waffe in ihren Händen gehalten! Unsere Familie bestand aus Kämpfern, die sich zu verteidigen wussten! Und ich habe sie alle besiegt! Nichts weiter! Sie haben geerntet, was sie gesät haben!“ 

„Aber-“ 

„Nichts ABER!“ Itachi scheint nun richtig in Fahrt gekommen zu sein. Seine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten, und aus irgendeinem Grund scheint er richtig wütend zu werden. „Wenn du dir diese Welt, in der wir leben, mal von einem etwas neutraleren Blickwinkel betrachtest – Findest du, dass auch nur einer von uns irgendetwas gelernt hat? Denk an die Kriege, die wir hier täglich führen! Die Straßenkämpfe! Die Attentate! Wer von den einstmals so ehrenvoll kämpfenden Shinobi ist nicht längst zu einem einfachen Auftragsmörder geworden, der allein für die Seite Partei ergreift, die ihm das meiste bietet?!“ 

„Ich habe nicht-“ 

„DU bist doch genauso!“, schneidet Itachi seinem Bruder das Wort ab. Er richtet einen anklagenden Finger auf ihn. „Du hast deiner Heimat und deiner geschworenen Seite den Rücken gekehrt, weil sie nicht dazu in der Lage waren, dir zu geben, wonach du dich sehnst!“ 

„Ich wollte nur stärker werden!“, versucht Sasuke sich zu verteidigen, doch Itachi schüttelt bestimmt den Kopf. 

„Das ist genau das, wovon ich gesprochen habe! Jeder denkt nur noch an sich selbst und an seine eigenen Ziele! Wir sind machthungrig und egoistisch geworden! In den Straßen werden Kleinkinder ermordet und niemanden scheint es zu interessieren!“ 

„Als ob es DICH interessiert!“, protestiert Sasuke, und sein Bruder lächelt freudlos. 

„Ich habe nicht behauptet, dass es mich interessiert. Es macht mir rein gar nichts! Wegen mir sollen sich all die Menschen da draußen doch gegenseitig ans Messer liefern! Ich bin genau wie sie, nur stärker. Ich bin genau wie sie nur ein Geist unserer Zeit – Ich möchte nur nicht, dass du mir die Schuld dafür gibst, denn ich stecke genau wie du mittendrin.“ 

Sasuke blickt seinen Bruder lange an. Seinen Feind - Er ist nicht länger... 

Doch je öfter er sich diese Worte ins Gedächtnis zurückruft, desto verdrehter..., desto unechter erscheinen sie ihm. Diese so endgültig erscheinende Tatsache-

…Er ist nicht länger mein Bruder…

-verliert zunehmend an Kraft. Denn auch wenn Sasuke es am liebsten bis aufs Blut abstreiten würde - Itachis Worte ergeben einen Sinn. 

Vielleicht liegt es nicht an den Worten an sich... 

Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass der Junge Orochimarus Fängen entflohen ist, den krank machenden, Hass schürenden Verstecken, in dem er allein seinen Rachegedanken ausgeliefert war. 

Vielleicht liegt es auch einfach an den Sonnenstrahlen, die sich auf dem Wasser vor ihm spiegeln, und ihn sentimental stimmen. Die mit ihrer Friedlichkeit in einem solch starken Kontrast zu Itachis anklagenden Worten über die Schlechtigkeit der Welt stehen, dass sie ihn zum Nachdenken anregen. 

Vielleicht ist es der Klang der vertrauten Stimme, die er seit so langer Zeit nicht mehr gehört hat. 

Höchstwahrscheinlich liegt es daran, dass sein Hass auf Itachi..., und seine vehemente Ablehnung des Wortes Bruder..., von Anfang an auf einer Lüge basierten, dass dessen Worte nun Gehör bei ihm finden. 

Itachis Wut... Sie ist so echt. 

Seine Worte... So verbittert. 

Er hat nicht versucht, sich zu verteidigen. Er hat lediglich seine Sicht der Dinge geschildert. Und ist Itachis Sicht der Dinge auch etwas verdreht, so vertritt er sie wenigstens ehrlich. 

Und Ehrlichkeit ist etwas, das der Junge seit langer Zeit nicht mehr erfahren hat. 

„Ich...“ 

Blut ist dicker als Wasser. Itachi und er... 

Egal wie weit sie sich auch voneinander entfernt haben, egal was auch zwischen ihnen stehen mochte... Sie haben doch niemals aufgehört, das zu sein, was sie von Geburt an waren. 

„Wir sind Brüder.“ 

Diese Worte entweichen Sasukes Mund ohne sein Zutun. Er blickt Itachi verblüfft und sichtlich hilflos an, und Itachi erwidert den Blick, überrascht. 

„Ja, das sind wir“, erwidert er ernst, und das ist irgendwie alles, was es zu sagen gibt. Alles was zählt. 

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lang stehen die beiden Brüder sich einfach wortlos gegenüber, auf ihren jeweiligen Seiten des Baches. Der seichte Wasserstrom scheint alles zu sein, was sie trennt... Und dennoch ist da so viel mehr. 

Das ist falsch..., denkt sich der Junge. Einer von ihnen sollte schon längst leblos am Boden liegen. So hatte er es sich zumindest immer vorgestellt... 

Aber was dann? Würde er Befriedigung empfinden durch den Tod seines Bruders? Genugtuung? So oder so wäre sein Leben verwirkt... 

Mit einem Mal begreift der Junge, aus welchem Grund Itachi so erzürnt war angesichts seiner Abmachung mit Orochimaru. Sind Hass und Rache es wert, sein Leben einfach so wegzuwerfen? Ist es nicht viel sinnvoller und... heilender, endlich mit seiner Vergangenheit abzuschließen? 

Die Vergangenheit liegt tot und begraben hinter uns... 

Der Junge fühlt Angst in sich aufsteigen. Angst vor der Welt. Angst vor der Tragweite seiner Entscheidungen. Zukunftsängste. Er fühlt Scham. Er schämt sich für die Welt, die Itachi ihm offenbart hat. Und so viel mehr. Da ist noch so viel mehr. Er scheint auf seinen Gefühlen zu schweben, ohne einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Er kann nicht länger unterscheiden zwischen Richtig und Falsch, zwischen Gut und Böse. Er denkt nicht länger objektiv... Und vielleicht hat er das noch nie. Vielleicht muss er das auch gar nicht. Gut und Böse, Schwarz und Weiß... Alles eine Sache des Standpunktes. Alles ein einheitlicher Grauton. 

Weiß denn irgendjemand, wie die Antwort auf die Frage des Lebens lautet? ...Und was für eine Bedeutung hat das Leben überhaupt? All die Dinge, die uns wichtig erscheinen, können uns durch eine Laune des Schicksals wieder genommen werden. Wir verspielen all unsere Chancen. Wir führen ein Leben am Abgrund, und es ist nicht leicht, die Balance zu halten. Wir begehen immer und immer wieder dieselben Fehler, und haben gar nicht die Möglichkeit, etwas besser zu machen. Es gibt keine Richtlinien, wir wandeln ziellos durch das Dunkel. Wir können nur hoffen... 

...dass uns jemand den Weg weist... 

„Gib mir deine Hand, Bruder.“ sagt Itachi, und streckt dem Jungen seine Hand entgegen. 

Dieser zögert nicht. Er durchquert den Fluss mit festem Schritt. Seine Beine bewegen sich ohne sein Zutun, dem Bruder entgegen. 

Er spürt die Sonnenstrahlen warm auf seiner Haut, er hört das Rascheln der Blätter, das Rauschen des Flusses, er wird von unzähligen Sinneseindrücken überflutet, während er nach der Hand des Bruders greift - 

"Oh nein!" zischt eine Stimme, nah an seinem Ohr. "So kommst du mir nicht davon!“

Der Junge erkennt die Stimme sofort. Orochimaru, denkt er entsetzt, und er will sich gerade umwenden, als ein gleißender Schmerz ihn durchfährt und sein Inneres in ein brennendes Inferno verwandelt.  
Er blickt an sich hinab. Die Spitze eines Schwertes ragt aus seiner Brust heraus. Dunkelrotes Blut tropft zu Boden. Dann wird das Schwert mit einem Ruck gedreht, und der Schmerz verwandelt sich vor Sasukes Augen in ein rotes Blitzlicht. Er versucht, zu schreien, doch kein Wort entweicht seinen Lippen.  
Orochimaru lässt das Schwert los und grinst.

Itachi ruft irgendetwas für Sasuke Unverständliches und eilt nach vorne, um seinem Bruder beizustehen, der blutend und reglos im Flussbett verharrt, doch in diesem Augenblick wird er selbst von Wurfmessern getroffen. Die Schatten der Bäume werden lebendig und Shinobi kommen zum Vorschein. Sie tragen ein dem Jungen wohlbekanntes Symbol auf ihrem Stirnschutz. 

Itachi kämpft. Er kämpft verbissen. Doch am Ende geht er zu Boden. 

Der Junge merkt davon nicht viel. Er stöhnt auf. Er spuckt Blut. Seine Beine wollen ihn nicht mehr tragen. Er fällt… 

Doch er berührt nicht den Boden. Jemand fängt ihn in der Luft und zieht ihn in seine Arme. „Sasuke… Sasuke, nein…“

Sasuke öffnet gequält seine Augen. 

Doch er sieht nicht Naruto, der ihn in den Armen hält. Er sieht nicht den Kampf, den sich die Shinobi mit Orochimaru liefern. Er sieht nicht das Wasser. Nicht die Bäume und auch nicht die Sonne.

Sein Blick fällt auf den leblos in sich zusammen gesunkenen Körper seines Bruders. Doch er blickt durch ihn hindurch, nimmt ihn kaum wahr. Was er sieht ist die Vergangenheit, als Film vor seinem inneren Auge. Seine Kindheit, die er zusammen mit seiner Familie und seinem Bruder verbracht hat. Seine Lehrzeit als Team mit Naruto und Sakura. Die schöne Zeit. Die unbeschwerte Zeit. Die Zeit, in der irgendwie alles gut zu sein schien und in der er sein Leben genießen konnte. Nicht die Zeit des Hasses. Nicht die Zeit der Rachegedanken. Nicht Orochimaru. 

“Sasuke, halt durch, okay? Komm schon, bitte!”

Niemals Orochimaru. Orochimaru hätte ihm niemals das gegeben, was er wirklich gebraucht hat.

“Sakura kann es nicht erwarten, dich wiederzusehen! Und ich…“

Und der Tod seines Bruders hätte rein gar nichts verändert. Im Gegenteil hätte er die Schuldgefühle nur noch verstärkt. Doch wie leicht ist es…

„… Ich habe seit Jahren an nichts anderes gedacht!“

Wie leicht ist es, all seine Probleme auf eine einzige Ursache zurückzuführen. Wenn sie nur überwunden wird…, sind alle Sorgen für immer dahin. Wie schön wäre das… Wie einfach.

Doch das Leben ist alles andere als einfach. Und alles andere als fair. Und es gibt einem niemals die Chance…

„Bitte stirb nicht.“

…umzukehren und seine Entscheidungen rückgängig zu machen.

Sasuke stirbt in dem Bewusstsein, die falsche Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Und Naruto wiegt seinen leblosen Körpern noch in den Armen, als der Kampf längst vorüber ist. Und er weint. Weil es schmerzt, einen Menschen zu verlieren, der einem nahe steht. 

Und ist das nicht ein Beweis, dass die Menschlichkeit aus dem Bewusstsein der Menschheit noch nicht gänzlich gewichen ist? Ist das nicht ein Beweis, dass die Menschen noch nicht so abgestumpft sind, dass sie nur noch auf ihren eigenen Vorteil bedacht sind, wie Itachi es geglaubt hat? Doch auch Itachi war nicht derart gefühllos, hatte er doch Skrupel, seinen Bruder zu ermorden.

So wählt jeder den Weg, der ihm richtig erscheint. Und sichert ihn mit einer Halblüge aus Wertvorstellungen und Weltanschauungen. Das Schwarz und das Weiß helfen dabei, den Weg zu beschreiten. 

Den Weg durch das Grau unseres Lebens.

-  
-  
-

ENDE

-  
-  
-

…And if you´re taking a walk through the garden of life...  
(Iron Maiden – Blood Brothers)

-  
-  
-

Schlusswort: Inspiriert hat mich zu dieser Geschichte das Lied Blood Brothers von Iron Maiden. Zum Teil habe ich Passagen des Liedes auf Deutsch übersetzt und in die Geschichte eingebaut. Wenn sie euch gefallen hat, hört euch das Lied doch einmal an. Ich finde, es passt atmosphärisch sehr gut hierzu.


End file.
